


Free of this Pain

by Jessa_Ventress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Redeemed Ben Solo, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_Ventress/pseuds/Jessa_Ventress
Summary: The Force Awakens AUHux and Phasma betray Kylo Ren on JakkuOut of spite, he helps Poe escape.Finn uses the distraction as a means to escapeThey all meet Rey who agrees to help them
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Don't deny the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainMarvel42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/gifts).



It was night time on Jakku. 

The inky firmament stretched out across the desert. The planet was ruthless, if the lack of food and water didn't kill you the sandstorms and oppressive sun would. Only the most desperate individuals would attempt to make this place their home. 

A small orange and white droid paid no mind to the possible dangers lurking in the dark as he rolled around in a small village. He was waiting for his friend Poe who was currently speaking to an old man in a nearby hut. They were both huddled around a small fire whispering to each other.

"Because of you now we have a chance. The General's been after this for a long time.

Poe pocketed the small leather pouch given to him as the old man, Lor San Tekka, replied " 'The General.' To me, she's royalty."

Poe smiled with confidence as he readied himself to leave. He's stopped by his small droid friend who was beeping and rolling around frantically. His smile disappeared and a grim expression replaced it. "We've got company."

Both men exited the hut and looked up at the skies. Thunderous noises filled the air as if to warn of incoming danger. Poe could make out several transports approaching the village on the horizon. The First Order always seemed to be one step ahead of the Resistance. Lor San Tekka knew that the contents of the pouch needed to make it to the Resistance no matter the cost. He took a few steps towards the center of the village before exclaiming loudly to the Rebel "You have to leave! Now!"

Poe looked back at the old man, his instincts screaming at him to stay and fight, but it isn't part of his mission. Instead he swallowed his pride and hurried off in the distance with the little astromech.

…

The villagers had their weapons pointed at the transporters as they landed, expecting the worst. They didn't stand a chance against the firepower of the First Order. Stormtroopers descended into the village with flamethrowers and blasters, burning huts, livestock and villagers alike. The surviving villagers tried to fight back as best they can but were quickly overpowered. Carnage surrounded them. Animals were panicking as the fire engulfed their penns, villagers were overpowered by the sheer number of stormtroopers, and a lone trooper held his friend while he watched him die. 

The old man, Lor San Tekka, was stopped by the enemy and dragged closer to the transporter. A tall masked figure slowly exited the transport. Kylo Ren. He strode towards the old man without glancing at the slaughter that surrounded him. He stopped a foot away from Lor San Tekka before declaring in a deep modulated voice  
" Look how old you've become" 

Regret fills the old man's face as he responded " Something far worse has happened to you" 

Kylo Ren stepped forward and crouched down to stare directly in his eyes "You know what I've come for"  
-I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren.

-The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it, and now you will give it to the first order. "

The old man simply nodded. 

"The First Order rose from the dark side. You did not!" 

Kylo Ren extended himself revealing his full height and size. "I'll show you the dark side"

-You may try! But you cannot deny the truth that is your family!"

Kylo Ren cocked his head to his side before responding almost cheerfully "You're so right." 

He quickly lit his unstable red lightsaber and ripped it through the old man, killing him instantly. The Darksider heard the familiar sound of a blaster being shot towards him and immediately held out his hand, stopping the blast with the Force. The shooter was quickly frozen and dragged towards him in the same motion. Kylo Ren barely had the time to see Poe's angry face looking back at him before he heard blasters being cocked behind him. Poe was then unceremoniously dropped to the ground at Kylo's feet. 

Kylo Ren turned towards the noise and noticed the whole army of stormtroopers pointing their blasters towards him. The familiar figure of Captain Phasma in her chrome armour quickly approached him and the pilot. 

"Captain Phasma, if I'd known you and your army would've betrayed me I would have killed you earlier. 

Captain Phasma ignored his comment  
"Kylo Ren, you are to be executed by order of General Hux. For far too long now you have let your delusions of the Force get in the way of our Order.

The Darksider crossed his arms and simply stared back at the Captain seemingly undisturbed. She continued in the same monotonous tone "Do not try to resist, you are outnumbered.

-You and Hux's doubt in the Force will be your downfall Phasma. You've led me to Skywalker's map, once I've exacted revenge on him I will come back for the both of you. 

Before Phasma had time to pull the trigger, Kylo Ren let go of the blast still being held by him directing it towards her, shooting her in the chest. He took advantage of the distraction to grab Poe by the arm and dragged him away from the village into the unforgiving terrain of the Jakku desert.


	2. We need a pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Poe run into Rey, Finn and BB8

"So, who talks first, I talk first?" 

Both men were walking side by side with only the stars in the night sky to illuminate their way. Poe heard what he thinks is a grumble from Kylo. Indicating his captors mask, Poe kept the conversation going.

"It's just very hard to understand you with all the…" 

Kylo Ren suddenly stopped and sighee before turning his masked face towards Poe. He pointed his gloved finger at the Rebels chest. "Whatever you do, don't say anything" 

A hissing sound eminated from the mask as the Knight unclasped it to remove it. Long jet black hair tumbled out from the helmet and framed a pale face dotted with beauty marks. He frowned and furrowed his brows before turning to Poe who looked back at him in recognition and horror. Kylo grit his teeth, curled his fist and stomped away before yelling "I'M GOING TO KILL ARMITAGE HUX IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" 

Poe did nothing but stand and stare at his old childhood friend stomping away into the distance. The reality of the situation finally caught up to him and he yelled out   
"Be-- wait up!" 

…

Niima Outpost was already bustling with life despite the early hours of the morning. Kylo and Poe had shed most of their outerwear to try and keep cool. Both men weaved in and out of the crowd seemingly aimlessly. Once they reached a relatively secluded area Poe confronted Kylo.  
"Please tell me you have a plan, or something!" 

His silence was unnerving. Kylo ran his hand through his hair before staring back at Poe. 

"You're giving me the map, we're stealing a ship and we're going to Skywalker." 

A small laugh escaped Poe, irritating Kylo. 

"That would be a good plan, but we have a problem

-What's that?

-I don't have the map."

A loud yell was heard throughout the outpost followed by the sound of twisting metal. Kylo was using his lightsaber to hack at a nearby scrap heap. The display attracted a few sentient beings but most ignored them. The lightsaber was disengaged just as suddenly as it had been turned on. The knight ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath before turning back towards Poe. His eyes darkened before he asked "WHERE. IS IT."

Poe looked back defiantly much to Kylo's irritation. He could just take it from him, it would be so easy. From what he remembered, Poe had been charismatic but also simple minded. His defenses would be so easy to break through. As if he knew what was coming, Poe grit his teeth and reached for his blaster. Both were staring at each other, egging the other on to go first. To Kylo's surprise, Poe stared off behind him as though distracted. A small scuffle between a scavenger and three large men had stolen his attention. The woman managed to beat the men away with her quarterstaff before crouching down and freeing a small droid from the net. That's when it hit Kylo

"You gave it to the droid!"

He smirked at the pilot before rushing towards it. The woman looked up and raised her quarterstaff at him while bearing her teeth. Kylo was so focused on the droid that he didn't notice Poe following him until he fell in the sand. The pilot had thrown himself on him grabbing his legs and tripping him face first. Poe ran towards his small friend completely ignoring the woman, her quarterstaff hit him in the face pushing him back on the ground next to Kylo. 

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes"

When Kylo lifted his head and was met with the end of her quarterstaff. He looked past it and stared back into her eyes. 

"Was that a joke?" 

BB8 was beeping and screeching next to him trying to help Poe up. The woman kept her eyes on Kylo and shrugged "BB8 here says this guy here is who he's been looking for, but he doesn't seem to like you, are you with the First Order? Because he sure seems to think you are" 

He slowly got up ignoring her threats, and dusted himself off. Poe was standing behind her. He seemed to be enjoying the scene unfolding before him. Before Kylo could retort he felt a ripple in the Force. A familiar energy was radiating nearby. They were being watched. Dismissing the scavenger's protest, he lifted his hand and summoned their stalker with the Force. The perpetrator crashed through the boxes he was hiding behind and then dragged through the sand landing next to the others. Kylo crouched down next to him. 

"You're one of Phasma's stormtrooper. You can tell Hux not to worry. I'll get to him soon." 

The man raised his hands in alarm before hollering "I defected! I defected!" 

Poe walked up to him, helping him up before looking back up at Kylo "Do you do this to everyone?" 

The scavenger grabbed everyone's attention and exclaimed in a thick Coruscentie accent "As much as I'd love to get proper introductions, I think this is our time to leave!"

She pointed towards two stormtroopers talking to the thugs that attacked her earlier. The thugs pointed to the group of misfits. The woman started running towards the center of Niima Outpost beckoning the others to follow her. Normally Kylo would simply force choke them, but if they were here that meant that others were nearby. On cue, several Tie Fighters flew down towards the outpost and fired in their general direction. The five of them zig zagged through the tents, knocking tables over in the process and trying to avoid the blasts. 

The woman finds a pile of rusted junk that she hides behind. The rest follow suit and catch their breath. She seemed very angry 

"Why are they shooting at all of us?" 

The defected stormtrooper's features fell as he responded 

" They saw you with us! You're marked now. We need to get off world, know where we can find a ship?" 

The woman scowled before a blast was shot right next to them. She quickly got up and yelled at them "Follow me!" 

She led them outside the outpost where a few ships were docked. 

"We can outrun them in that Quad Jumper!" 

She pointed at a ship just up ahead. The others followed as closely as possible before the defector yelled out "We need a pilot!" 

The woman, Poe and Kylo all yelled out in unison "We've got one!" 

The man went wide eyed for a moment while running towards the ship. A moment later the Quad Jumper was turned into a ball of fire by a passing Tie Fighter. The group did nothing but stare in shock for several seconds. "What about that one?" 

Kylo looked at the ship Poe was pointing too and all the colour drained out of his face. 

"NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" 

The scavenger started moving towards it 

"It may be a piece of garbage but it's all we have! So you can follow us or die here, your choice!" 

Kylo grit his teeth and followed the group. As soon as he stepped in the ship memories of his childhood filled his mind. A pile of scrap exploded nearby bringing him back to reality. He ran to the pilot seat pushing Poe out of the way. 

"Hey! What do you think- 

"You know what this ship is and who it belongs too. Go man the gunner! Me and - 

He turned to the woman sitting in the co-pilot seat 

"I'm Rey"

"Me and Rey can do this"

Poe grumbled but left the cockpit nonetheless. Rey turned to Kylo "Maybe he can co-pilot, I've only flown simulations.."

-I'm not giving him the satisfaction, now let's get this rusted bucket of bolts in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's the second chapter, it's all I have so far!


	3. This Hell, my Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to work together

The ship blasted away in the air with a trail of blue and white light. She may not look like much but she's fast and Kylo Ren knows how to pilot it. 

"Stay low! Stay low! " The defector yelled out.

"I know! I know! It confuses their tracking, I know what I'm doing!" Kylo yelled back in the comm device. Tie Fighters were following them closely as Kylo and Rey worked together to swerve around the remains of an Empire Star Destroyer. It almost felt like they were guessing each other's moves before they manifested it. One Tie Fighter was sticking too close to them. Rey reached for the comm to speak to the two gunners. 

"Hey! One of you get that one! He's flying too close for comfort!" 

A streak of red lights crashed into the Tie Fighter and cheers were heard through the comm device.

"Did you see that? DID YOU SEE?" 

Poe chuckled back before responding

"I saw that! Hey what's your name?

-FN-2187!

-Fn- what?

-That's the only name they gave me! 

Poe groaned audibly through the comm

-Well I ain't using it! FN, huh? Finn. I'm gonna call you Finn! That all right?

-"Finn" Yeah! I like that! 

-Nice to meet you Finn! I'm Poe Dameron!

Kylo sighed and turned his comm on

"It doesn't matter what you're called, we're all dead if you don't FOCUS! 

A second Tie Fighter appeared next to them and Rey quickly swerved the ship to avoid him. Poe used the opportunity to shoot it dead on and the wreckage crashed into the third Tie nearby. Happy with the chain of event Kylo grinned at Rey as they both aimed for the stars. Once far enough they both unbuckled their seats to join the others. 

The pilots ran into a frazzled looking BB-8 that was holding on to the walls and ceilings with cables. Poe and Finn were both laughing with each other and clapping each other's back as they enter the main room. Rey greeted them cheerfully with BB-8 as Kylo sat at the Djerik table with his arms crossed. 

All three were congratulating each other and gushing over their good moves. Finn clapped Rey's back before asking 

"Hey I don't know your name!"

-I'm Rey!

-Rey! Nice to meet you! 

-Nice to meet you! Finn! And Poe! And uh.. I'm sorry I didn't catch yours! 

She spun around to face Kylo and smiled at him sweetly. He was so enchanted by her smile that his face turned red and he started choking to try and cover his embarassment. Luckily for him, unluckily for everyone else on the ship, steam suddenly burst from the grates enveloping part of the lounge. Kylo scowled, this ship hadn't changed. Rey was already on it. He looked down under the grate where Rey already rushed in

" We have to patch up the propulsion tank otherwise it'll overflow and fill the ship with poisonous gas.

He was very calm and collected. Even if it had been almost two decades he still knew the ship like the back of his hand. He handed Rey the correct tools while Poe and Finn hung out in the back trying to avoid the steam. 

"So, where is everybody going?

Rey's voice was muffled under the grate but Poe quickly answered 

"Well I need to get back to the Resistance and bring BB8 here to the General. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes at the comment but Rey interrupted before he could say anything

"The Resistance? Are both of you with the Resistance? 

She popped her head out of the grate and smiled at Kylo and Poe. They both answered at the same time 

"NO!" 

Finn and Rey looked at eachother in confusion. 

"Well where are you going? 

She pointed her wrench at Kylo 

"Depends on the map that the droid has. 

-Oh no you don't! 

Poe stomped over to Kylo who was still sitting on the edge of the grate. 

"What are you gonna do about it? 

Kylo looked back menacingly. Finn interrupted the show down

"Where does the map lead to? 

Poe turned to face him

"Luke Skywalker. We need him. 

Kylo snorted at the comment and Rey looked at Poe

"The Jedi? I thought he was just a legend!

She turned towards Kylo

"Wait! Are you a Jedi? Back on Jakku... Do you know Luke?

The knight pointed towards Rey's face and responded

"I'm no Jedi. But I did know him. He's not who you think he is. He's not gonna save you from the First Order. " 

His face changed as he felt the familiar feel of Snoke's energy clawing in the back of his head

_My boy, did you think you could leave me that easily?_

_I didn't want to leave! Hux betrayed me. I'm only mad I didn't see it coming_

He could feel his master backing off a bit as he tried to refocus on his surroundings. 

__I'll have to deal with him. Don't think you can use this as an excuse to run away_ _

__

__

Snoke's presence faded away and he was faced with Rey's concerned face. 

"Are you ok? You kind of went somewhere else there for a moment" 

His gaze turned towards the windshield in the cockpit. The usual twinkle of the stars were being engulfed by darkness. He got up to investigate the cockpit and the others quickly followed him, confused about his sudden change. As they looked above the ship they saw their ship being swallowed by a massive freighter. Finn plopped himself on a seat looking defeated. 

"It's the First Order..." 

Poe shoved Kylo into the console behind him and grabbed him by the collar. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" 

-What makes you think I had anything to do with this? I was betrayed! Remember?? 

Finn's face turned several shades paler than his usual dark complexion 

"Wait.. you're.. you're... 

A loud clanking sound signifying that the ship has docked in the large ships hanger was heard. Kylo shoved Poe off of him and left the cockpit. The others followed him out in the lounge. 

"I'm guessing Poe and I are the only ones acceptable weapons 

-Hey! I have my quarterstaff! 

Kylo turned to Rey, "won't do anything against blasters 

He leaned next to the benches around the Djerik table and banged on it, opening a secret compartment. He threw a couple of old blasters at Finn and Rey 

"Know how to use them? " He looked at Rey 

-Yeah, point and shoot 

The familiar sound of the ramp lowering is heard throughout the ship. No time for a crash course in shooting. Poe and Finn pointed their blasters towards the entrance and Kylo moved in front of Rey and ignited his lightsaber. 

"Just stay close 

-I can handle myself! 

He ignored her and took a defensive stance. Footsteps are heard from the entrance of the ship, only a couple people. Good, they may have a chance. 

"Chewie, we're home! 

Kylo's face fell 

"Shit" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping 🌝


	4. There is a monster coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions are always tough amirite?

Kylo would rather take on the whole army of the First Order than the person on his way to the lounge. Unsure of what to do he grabbed the nearest thing to steady himself which happened to be Rey's arm.   
"Hey! What are you doing? 

The footsteps were getting closer and he still couldn't move. Poe and Finn still had their blasters pointing towards the door when it flung open revealing a roguish looking man with salt and pepper hair accompanied by a Wookie. They both stopped in the doorway and stared at Kylo who was still clutching Rey's arm much to her annoyance. 

"..Ben? 

His lightsaber hung loosely by his side as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. Poe felt out of place and since there wasn't any immediate danger he dragged himself and Finn out of the room. To Kylo's surprise, Rey didn't try to leave, she loosened his grip on her arm and held his hand. She looked up at the newcomers defiantly and held up her blaster.   
"You're clearly bothering my friend here. I think you should leave." 

The Wookie growled gently in response. Rey hesitated but stood her ground. "No I don't care I'm not leaving." 

The man moved forward cautiously towards Kylo. "Ben.. I have so much I want to say, but I'm just glad you're alright" 

Without looking at him he Kylo let go of Rey and stomped away to the cockpit. 

...

The cockpit didn't make him feel better. Everything reeked of his father. The peeling leather on the chair, the smell of oil and wet fur covering everything, right down to the scratches that he had memorized as a child. It hadn't changed at all. He felt a presence approaching him. Rey. He hadn't noticed how bright her Force signature was. 

"Ben? Is it? Who is that? Should we make them leave? 

He shuddered at his old name. Kylo started picking at the arm rests and thought about ignoring her questions. 

"Technically it's his ship I suppose. That's Han Solo and Chewbacca...

\- That's Han Solo? Then this is the Millennium Falcon?

Kylo looked at Rey and a look of wonder was plastered on her face. 

"This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs! 

-Twelve! Fourteen.. 

Kylo rolled his eyes as he heard the familiar voice near the cockpit. He stayed quiet as the pair talked about the mechanics of the ship. 

"Hey Kid, where did you find this girl? I like her!

A horrible metallic noise interrupted the three of them. The ship made a loud creaking noise right after. Kylo stared down Han. 

"What did you do this time? 

-Don't tell me a rathtar got loose! 

Han started walking across the lounge. Rey started following him and Kylo, despite his reservations decided to join them. 

"What's a rathtar? Rey asked 

Poe and Finn appeared in the doorway. Finn looking panicked 

"Did you say a Rathar? What!-" 

Han shoved them aside and walked towards the Falcons exit. Finn following closely behind.

"You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter are you?

Kylo scoffed

"Wouldn't be the worst thing he's done. What did you get yourself into this time? 

Han ran to a control panel and banged his hand on it. Chewie started growling loudly. 

"Great! It's the Guavian Death Gang. They must've tracked us from Nantoon. 

Han walked down a long hallway in the Freighter and the gang followed him. Kylo groaned as he made his way down the hallways. All of this was too familiar. 


	5. And my Father Left Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rathtars, Guavian Death Gang, Kanjiklub, what could go wrong?

Finn was keeping close to Poe darting his eyes around the freighter nervously. Kylo kicked a piece of metal on a wall which made Finn jump  
"What about the Rathtars? Where are you keeping them?" 

A loud clanging noise grabbed everyone's attention. A large slimy tendril, a tentacle? A tongue? slammed on one of the cargo container windows behind Finn, who fell over and slid down the wall. Poe helped him up before asking him if he was ok.   
"I hate Rathtars…"   
-I don't think anyone really likes them  
-Ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?   
-Yeah…  
Finn looked at him intensely and then at the Rathtar before Poe understood.   
"NO! YOU WERE THERE?" 

Han held up his hand   
"I think they're here… I'll get rid of them"   
Rey looked up at Han   
"What are you gonna do?  
-Same thing I always do, talk my way out of it  
Kylo barked out a laugh "Right! Like that time with the prototype tech that you smuggled from the Black Sun!"   
Chewie growled and Han turned to him to protest  
" Yes I do!   
He turned to Kylo and added "Every time!" 

Before he could roll his eyes one of the portals opened revealing Bala-tik, the head of the Guavian Death Gang. Five of his cronies were surrounding him with their chests puffed up trying to look menacing. Their leader swept his eyes over the gang in the hallway before settling on Han.   
"Han Solo. You're a dead man."

Han answered by throwing him a roguish grin "Bala-tik. What's the problem?" 

-The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job. I heard you also borrowed 50 thousand from Kanjiklub

-You know you can't trust those little freaks! How long've we known eachother?

Finn, Rey and Poe were shifting around Han awkwardly while Kylo stayed in the shadows with his arms crossed. His father hadn't changed. Running around the Galaxy getting into trouble with gangs. It's a wonder he hadn't been killed yet. He stayed quiet and continued listening to the argument. 

"The question is, how much longer will we know eachother? Not long. We want our money back now. 

-Ya think hunting Rathtars is cheap? I spent that money. 

-Kanjiklub wants their investment back too.

-I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!

-Tell that to Kanjiklub.

The argument had stayed relatively calm until then and Han had stayed confident. But when the portal on the opposite side of the hallway opened up revealing Kanjiklub, it was easy to see that he knew he had bitten off more than he could chew. He tried to play it cool, after all he was the greatest swindler in the Galaxy. 

"Tasu Leech! Good to see you!"

The leader of Kanjiklub answered in an alien language and pulled out his weapon. Kylo let out a frustrated sigh before walking out of the shadows to confront his father. 

"This is exactly the type of bantha shit that pushed me away! You'd rather spend time swindling scum like this- he waved his hands towards Kanjiklub and the Guavian Death Gang - than spend time at home raising your own son! And twenty years later you're still pulling the same cons!" 

Han was completely shocked at his son's outburst, it took him a few seconds before he narrowed his eyebrows and pointed his finger at Kylo's face. 

"Listen kid, I did the best I could raising you. You were always closer to your mother anyway! You know I don't understand anything about the Force! I could see how badly it was affecting you but I didn't know what to do, so yeah I guess I ran" He soften his voice near the end. 

Finn's jaw dropped "KYLO REN IS YOUR SON?"

Han turned to him "You stay out of this!" 

-No no! Don't get mad at him! He's got a point! You and Mom stayed quiet about me just like mom did about Vader! You could've told me!

Kylo darted his eyes between the two gangs who were listening to their fight uncomfortably, before looking at his dad again and shooting him the shadow of a grin. Chewie noticed, growled at the both of them and moved out of the way. 

"Listen kid, I messed up. 

Han looked down at Kylo's hand who was counting down with his fingers. 

5

-for what it's worth --

4

-I never wanted to send you away--

3

-I don't know what happened at the temple but--

2

-You know you could've come back to us--

1 

Han pulled his blaster out and shot Bala-tik along with two members of the Guavian Death Gang and at the same time Kylo ignited his lightsaber, ran towards Kanjiklub and impaled Tasu Leech in one movement. Chaos ensued. At one point Chewie pulled out his bowcaster and shot two gang members. It was over in less than a minute. Han turned towards Kylo and saw a blaster bolt floating right next to his head. Han smiled at his son and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Just like old times, huh kid?

Kylo pushed him off and walked back towards the Falcon. 

"We should probably go back before we run into that Rathtar. I've had enough close calls with death for one day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just using metal songs to name my chapters  
> Please lemme know what you think 😁  
> I have a sorta plan for the fic but I wanna hear your opinions on it first

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you CaptainMarvel42 for the prompt! I've been having writers block for my 2 other fics 😆  
> This was originally supposed to be a one off but I'm gonna go for a Bendemption arc, I don't have one in the Star Wars Universe yet 
> 
> As always Kudos are appreciated!  
> Leave me comments too I live for them 🥺


End file.
